


Looking for a Sans in the Blueberry Patch of Life

by Luna_Nightshade



Series: The Blueberries Against the Forces of the Asshole Underfell Papyrus [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blue is still in Underfell, Papyrus doesn't know the truth, he probably won't learn the truth either, metions of suicide, this is kinda just my thoughts on all that could happen in Underswap while Blue is in Underfell, yes there are other Underswap Sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Nightshade/pseuds/Luna_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With my fic, Blueberries, Edgelords, AUs, Oh My! I had a chapter dedicated to what happened in Underswap while Blue was away. While I did like the story I told there, there are infinite possibilities that could happen. This came around after I read a comment by No-go_Mo-jo on my original fic, so thank them for the extra suffering I know all you are probably craving. Each chapter will be set in a new timeline, but in the same universe. I would recommend reading the original fic before reading this, though it is optional since you'll probably get most of it anyway.<br/>Welcome to the new version of feels hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Sans in the Blueberry Patch of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original Chapter on Blueberries, Edgelords, AUs, Oh My! I just transferred it over here.

Papyrus had been late coming home. After a long day of work, which he actually put effort into once he saw what Sans would be doing all day, he had gone to Muffet's to get a quick bite to eat. He didn't want Sans to be cooking when he was probably half asleep, so, with a trip home to leave Sans a note not to worry about dinner, Papyrus divulged into stories from some of the drunk dog sentries at the bar.

He had lost track of time and it was close to midnight before he finally forced himself home. Muffet had cut him off about two hours ago, so he was mostly sober and he hoped Sans wasn't worrying himself. It would break the skeleton's heart if he thought Muffet had allowed Papyrus to drink to his content again.  
  
The door was unlocked, which wasn't abnormal, but the lights were also left on and there were several muddy foot prints on the carpet leading to the couch. That was obviously Sans and Papyrus assumed that he had been just too tired to care. If he had been 100% sober, he would have probably noticed how weird it was that the mud stopped there and Sans' boots were nowhere to be found. Instead of being worried, Papyrus simply turned out the lights and went upstairs. He took a quick look at Sans' door. Papyrus almost went to go check on his brother, but decided against it in fear he'd wake him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Morning rolled around slowly for Papyrus. When he finally popped his sockets open, it was already noon. Oh, geez, it was already that late? Wait, why hadn't Sans woken him? Was Sans still asleep?  
  
Yawning, Papyrus left the comfortable warmth of his room and looked suspiciously downstairs. No sign of Sans. He knocked before pushing open Sans' door. No sign of Sans. He must have already been at work, which raised Papyrus' original question. Why hadn't Sans woken him? Papyrus went downstairs, finding that, oddly enough, the kitchen was unused. There was no sign of breakfast having been made and while Papyrus would suspect Sans was practicing his fire magic, usually, Papyrus would have smelt the smoke.  
  
Taking another look, absolutely nothing was disturbed from the last meal he had with Sans. Apparently, the small skeleton hadn't even had dinner. Was he okay? Papyrus shook his head, Sans was probably just tired and forgot, though that was unlike him. There was no way he was hurt, not in Underswap. Everyone liked Sans, even if he had been hurt, someone would have helped. Someone would have found Papyrus and told him what happened. No secret could stay away from Papyrus' ears for long, anyway. Not in Snowdin.  
  
A knock at the door made Papyrus jump. He opened the door to find one of the sentries standing on the porch. What was a sentry doing here in the middle of the day?  
  
"Is everything alright?" they asked, tentatively, "Nobody's seen Sans all day. We were wondering if he was sick or something. He was out in the cold all day yesterday."  
  
"WAIT," Papyrus' sockets grew dangerously dark, "HE HASN'T SHOWN UP FOR GUARD DUTY YET?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought he was still home."  
  
Papyrus felt his non-existent stomach drop out of him. No, Sans was fine, he had to be, he was at Alphys' or something, he just had gone to see here before going to work and they got to talking. That happened sometimes. But Sans always left a note saying he was going to Alphys'. He never went missing without leaving a note or something to tell Papyrus he was fine. Where was Sans.  
  
"HE MUST BE AT ALPHYS' OR SOMETHING." Papyrus spoke more to relieve himself than the monster waiting for any kind of response from him.  
  
"Oh, I should have guessed. Sorry to bother you." the monster smiled as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Something was wrong. It was definitely wrong. Papyrus closed the door and immediately teleported to Waterfall. He was sprinting towards the small house belonging to the captain as if it was the only place of refuge in the entire Underground. He knew it wasn't. He even ignored the stupid Temmie watching him as he slipped and slide to a stop some feet from Alphys' yard. Sans had to be here, he had to. He was fine, he was safe, he wasn't dead. No, it wasn't one of those timelines. It couldn't be.  
  
"SANS!?" he yelled helplessly, pulling his lanky body back up from the place he had slipped.  
  
Temmie watched with growing interest. Had that idiot of a skeleton finally realized how worthless his brother was after all these resets? No, the smaller one had too much confidence in other people. Maybe Papyrus had just gotten drunk and forgot where Sans had gone? That was more likely as he was the only one who did anything new anymore.  
  
"SANS!" he yelled again.  
  
The door opened with a crash and Alphys, the moron of a captain still looking half asleep, stepped out with a look of annoyance. That look dissipated as she saw the look on Papyrus' face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned, struggling to grab Papyrus' shoulders.  
  
"IS SANS HERE?" he didn't try to hold still, looking around Alphys into the house, expecting Sans to be peaking his little head out to see what was wrong, "PLEASE TELL ME HE'S HERE."  
  
"Pap, Sans hasn't been here since Tuesday. What's wrong?"  
  
"I CAN'T FIND HIM! HE'S NOT AT HOME, NOT IN SNOWDIN, NOT AT HIS SENTRY POST-"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, what happened?" Alphys soothingly patted Papyrus' humerus, brow knitted with worry.  
  
"I-I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S THE PROBLEM, NOTHING WAS WRONG LAST NIGHT! I GOT HOME A BIT LATE, GRABBED A BITE AT MUFFET'S, AND WENT TO BED. IN THE MORNING, THERE WAS NO SIGN OF SANS! I THOUGHT HE WAS TIRED, SLEEPING IN, SICK, EVEN, BUT I HAVEN'T FOUND HIM!" Papyrus' voice had more emotion in it than Alphys had thought possible for the tall skeleton.  
  
Usually, Sans was the expressive one, even though he couldn't show much emotion with his permanent smile. Papyrus was cool, calm, collected, the three c's as Undyne would call it. He was never upset, hardly ever worried. This place was safe, nobody would try to hurt Sans, that's what Papyrus knew. He wouldn't keep his little brother locked up in the house forever like a helicopter parent. Sure, if Sans was late getting home, Papyrus would start to worry, but he was always home before morning!  
  
"If he's sick," Alphys suggested, "Maybe he's at the lab? You know, getting medicine from Undyne? Let's go look, I'm sure he's fine."  
  
Alphys was not sure, though. Sans wasn't one to let people worry about him, he would have left some kind of note telling Papyrus he was fine. The brothers were closer than any other two Alphys had ever met, a simple disagreement or something like it wouldn't make Sans leave his brother to worry like this. And Sans never missed work. _Never_. Once, Alphys had told him that a guard never missed a day on the job. She regretted it later as she found out Sans would do anything to get to work, even if it meant going sick. Which he rarely was, but the one time he had been, he almost collapsed on his electricity maze.  
  
Papyrus nonetheless nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me just get dressed and-"  
  
"I'LL GO AHEAD." Papyrus didn't let her finish before running off, something Alphys didn't think he was capable of.  
  
He was well gone before Alphys could call him back. Papyrus stopped passed her house and was about to teleport when Temmie finally came into view.  
  
"Hoi, PApyRUs! I see your brother finally got the hint to leave your sorry ass behind." Temmie smirked.  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'VE HURT HIM..." Papyrus threatened.  
  
"WHo, mOI? tEMMiE WOUld NeVeR!" Temmie put his paws to his chest as if hurt.  
  
Papyrus glared harshly at him, but with a pop was gone. This was nice, messing with people when he really had to do nothing. Temmie liked watching chaos, especially when he wasn't responsible. It felt nice to not have to do the work, but he needed to go watch what happened next, this story intrigued him. Papyrus had never lost his cool like this.  
  
Papyrus hadn't expected the sudden heat and almost fell over from it, but quickly ignored his growing nausea and started running once more to the lab. Whew, he was exhausted, but the thought of not finding Sans was more daunting to Papyrus than him collapsing from using too much magic. Something happened to Sans, the growing pit in Papyrus' soul told him so. If he didn't find the skeleton, he knew nothing good was going to happen. Anything and anyone could kill Sans, that slowly dawned on Papyrus. Oh, God, he had been letting Sans roam around carefree when he could have been murdered by mere accident! A rye snowball or a falling branch was all it really took.  
  
It made the taller skeleton sick to think of Sans dying like that.  
  
His fist slammed on the metal door three times when a scratchy voice finally answered, "Papyrus?" Undyne questioned, her voice a bit glitch from the static on the intercom, "What's wrong?"  
  
"IS SANS HERE?"  
  
Undyne opened the door to let the lanky skeleton in. The lab had hardly changed, though it was a little dirtier than Papyrus remembered from the last time he visited. Old, empty food cartons and pieces of paper made it hard to see the tiled floor beneath, which wasn't new, but there was more littering the stairs to the other floor and the desk. He paid no real mind to the lab, though.  
  
"Sans?" Undyne questioned, making sure she had heard correctly, "N-no, he h-hasn't been here in months. Why?"  
  
Papyrus put a hand to his mouth, stepping back and sliding down the wall as tears threatened to escape from the sides of his eye sockets. Undyne stepped back at the odd demeanor. Papyrus never cried, never. This was serious.  
  
"Let m-me check the cameras." she offered timidly.  
  
The screen veered to life, showing at first grainy images of the different parts of the Underground that slowly cleared. She focused on one camera near Papyrus' house and rewinded until she saw Sans. He walked sluggishly, tiredly toward the front door and somehow managed to close it behind himself even though it seemed he didn't have the strength. Looking through the rest of the footage, Undyne didn't see him again. Papyrus showed up late that night, also tired, but obviously not too terribly drunk, if at all. There was no way she would ever accuse Papyrus for Sans' disappearance, but it seemed he was the only one to enter or exit that house after Sans.  
  
There had to be a back door or something Sans went through that morning to head off where ever he went, though that seemed unlikely. Checking the rest of the cams, Undyne didn't see either skeleton throughout the Underground meaning that Sans hadn't left and Papyrus hadn't had the chance to dispose of his dust if it had been Papyrus to hurt Sans at all. It could have been any number of things.  
  
Something did catch Undyne's eye, though, a strange, hooded creature leaving Snowdin sometime after Papyrus returned home. They were about Sans' size and seemed to be shivering. Or crying, if that was the case. They walked all the way to Waterfall in the dark and Undyne's cameras lost them once they made it to the Last Falls bridge. Whoever it was didn't leave. She immediately assumed the worst, a hand shooting to her face to cover up any sound of a sob. It was too late to keep it from Papyrus, though. He had seen and was already standing and hurrying out of the building.  
  
"Papyrus, wait! That could be anyone!" Undyne called hopeless sentiments.  
  
She wasn't wrong, that had been someone else. Hapstiblook had been going through Snowdin on his way home and been hiding behind a cloak, which, surprisingly, stayed on him. They didn't know that, though. There was no way Papyrus could have been able to find out that figure was a ghost and not his brother.  
  
The Last Falls were peaceful and soothing, but nothing would have made Papyrus feel better at this moment besides Sans and he was not there. That seemed to be a constant. Sans was not here, he wasn't there, he wasn't at home, he wasn't with Alphys or Undyne or anybody. He was gone, his dust probably scattered on the rocks far below like a thin layer of icing on a cake. It should have been Papyrus, not Sans. Anyone but Sans. He was gone, gone, gone, goNE, GONE! Dead, dusted at the bottom of a waterfall he would call beautiful on days like these. The rocks above were shining brighter today than normal, as if just to spite Papyrus. Sans loved when the crystals were glowing bright. He always said that meant someone was having an amazing day. That the crystals were smiling because they liked watching people living happy lives. Someone was happy, but it sure as hell wasn't Papyrus.  
  
He used to tell Sans the crystals were smiling at him. That the one the crystals loved most was Sans. They would shine brightly every day if they wouldn't burn themselves out. They loved Sans the most, with his battle body and his wide, blue eye lights. Sans deserved every ounce of light they could get down here.  
  
This wasn't the first time Sans had died, and it sure wasn't as gruesome as a few timelines, but it shook Papyrus worse than any other. Papyrus though Sans had jumped himself. What could have made such a bright monster loss faith and commit suicide? Papyrus? Sure, that was reasonable. Heck, he remembered trying a few times, but he always stopped _because_ of Sans. He couldn't leave his little brother like that, even if everything would reset soon. How could Sans do that to him? Sans didn't know about the resets, to him, this was permanent. To Sans, this was death, this was the end, game over, nothing left. Was he so tormented by something that he had to do it? Was it Papyrus? Was it something else?  
  
Papyrus couldn't speak, he couldn't breath, not like he needed to, but still. Everything was spinning, the drop in front of him looked so much bigger and unwelcoming than before. He tried to grab something, but missed and fell flat on his butt staring at the edge of the bridge. The world blurred with his tears as they finally rolled down his face freely. Sans was dead, Sans was dead, Sans was dead. He was gone. This was it, the timeline that finally made Papyrus' world crumble into nothingness. From this dizzying height, Papyrus could probably see the bottom, see the sharp rocks that he believed to have taken his brother's life. Just one step and this reset would turn into nothing more than a bad dream.  
  
Facing the final possibility that this was where Sans had died a terrible, sad death, Papyrus could do nothing but cry. His body wouldn't move and his mind repeated the same name in his head over and over, 'Sans'.  
  
If he had been home sooner, been with his brother that night, helped him, listened to him, saw how hurt he was, known what was wrong, Papyrus would have saved him. Things wouldn't have ended this way. Why Sans? Why, why, why, why, why!?  
  
"Why..." Papyrus cried, "YOU SAID TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING, TO NEVER KEEP MY PAIN FROM YOU! THE SAME APPLIED TO YOU!"  
  
His words were only choked sobs echoing off the cave walls, nothing but and empty plea. It was over, Papyrus couldn't do this.  
  
"Oh, Papyrus," Temmie didn't dare go near, "You couldn't even protect the one person you loved from yourself."  
  
Papyrus' sobs subsided slowly, turning into silent tears, "It doesn't matter..." He forced himself to stand.  
  
Pleas and calls could be heard from the corridor as Papyrus' dead sockets looked numbly down to the bottom of the falls. The water would feel good on his bones as he slipped away. A little bit of comfort from everything before he woke back up in his bed as if waking from a nightmare. That sounded nice.  
  
Alphys turned to the bridge right as Papyrus crawled under the railing and tipped himself towards the waiting abyss.  
  
"Papyrus!" she yelled, trying to grab hold of him. It was too late.  
  
He plummeted to his death while Alphys cried out and tried to grab him. Only too late did he realize there was no dust on the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who missed it. Don't worry, there'll be more here soon. With the end of my main fic just on the horizon, it seems like a great opportunity to start this.


End file.
